Gomen ne, Momomi
by shirleysong
Summary: Momomi's heart got broken when she watched the duel of Kaname and Amane, but what happened afterwards? What happened when Kaname came back to their room in the dormitory that evening, or the following days?


**Author:** Shirley aka Slytherish

**Title:** Gomen ne, Momomi-chan.

**Genre:** Romance, I guess?

**Disclaimer:** _Strawberry Panic!_ and its whole characters don't belong to me!

**Plot:** Momomi's heart got broken when she watched the duel of Kaname and Amane, but what happened afterwards? What happened when Kaname came back to their room in the dormitory that evening, or the following days?

**A/N:** My first one "Strawberry Panic"-FanFiction ever, and the first one I'm writing in English. Wooho. I'm so in love with this couple, so of course I had to do something, haha. If anyone is interested I'll maybe write a longer FF than this one, because this one is going to be pretty short. But you have to let me know :D Now enjoy! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: … always looking out for Amane<strong>

"The star has the responsibility to respond to the wishes of everyone!" Kaname shouted while they stopped their duel for a moment. "They want you to enter the Etoile election. They want you to become the Etoile!"

A vast number of girls gathered around the tennis court. They all were watching the duel between the student council member Kenjō-sama and the beloved Prince of Spica.

"I'm not interested in being Etoile!" Amane replied.

"This is not for your own self", Kaname said and suddenly got all serious. "This is for those girls! Those girls see you as their dream. You are their admiration, their courage, and their reason for living! For all of their wishes, you have to stand up!"

Amane frowned. "For all of their wishes …"

"And then, those girls' chests will be burning with passion. And the one to do that is you, Amane!" Kaname got ready to continue their game. "_Then, my chest will also burn with passion_", she thought with a smile on her lips.

As if Momomi heard it, she suddenly widened her eyes. "Kaname, you …"

"_In any case, you're that interested in Amane?" Momomi grinned. _

_Kaname looked inward and was speechless for a second. Then … "It's natural to focus on my rival's movements."_

"You were always …" Momomi whispered – her hands clasped the railings and began to tremble. "… always looking out for Amane …"

* * *

><p>In the end, Kaname lost the game. Again. Again she lost against Ōtori Amane. But this time she didn't feel upset. No – she could finally put an end to this. She would never beat Amane in anything, but now she could deal with it. That's it. That's all she wanted.<p>

When she got out the tennis court, she noticed Konohana Hikari – with a satisfied smile she looked up to her. Times are changing … Kaname gave her a slight smile, too, and put her hand on Hikari's head for a moment before she left.

Now Kaname could focus on things that _really_ mattered – she saw Momomi standing between some other girls. She was watching her, and their eyes met. When Kaname wanted to smile at her, Momomi suddenly turned around and ran away. Kaname frowned. What was that about? Without thinking twice she ran after her. "Wait!"

Momomi didn't listen. She didn't stop until she was out of breath and reached the lakeside. Because of the sunset everything was aflamed in a warm, orange light. The lake shimmered, and this whole scene could have been so peacefully. Yeah … _could_.

Kaname stopped right behind her. "Momomi? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, just breathed heavily. Then she turned around, and before Kaname knew what was happening, Momomi slapped her face. Kaname felt a burning pain on her left cheek. Slowly she turned her gaze back to her friend again and looked inward. With tearful eyes she looked up to hear, about to cry – but then she turned around and ran away again.

This time Kaname didn't follow her. She couldn't tell if Momomi was angry or sad, but now she understood. That duel between her and Amane … The things she said … It was obvious that they wouldn't enter the Etoile election anymore. That Kaname wanted to see Aname as the next Etoile … _then those girls' chests will be burning with passion_. And hers, too. Kaname sighed. "I'm sorry, Momomi …"

She set out for the dormitory, since it was nearly evening.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already over, but Kaname still stayed downstairs. When she arrived earlier Momomi hasn't been in their room. Kaname took a shower and went to the dining room, but Momomi wasn't even there. Slowly, Kaname got a guilty conscience – though she didn't regret anything.<p>

While dining, a lot of girls talked about the duel earlier, and about Amane-san entering the Etoile election.

"Is it true?", Tōmori-san asked her when almost everyone already left the dining room.

Kaname yawned. "What exactly, Kaichou-san?"

"The duel between you and Amane-sama", the student council president of Spica answered eagerly.

"Yes", Kaname answered.

"She said she'll enter the Etoile election?"

"Yes."

"She really said so?"

Kaname sighed. "Yes."

"I can't believe it!" Tōmori-san leant against the wall and closed her eyes. A smile appeared on her lips when she repeated what she said. "I can't believe it!"

"You can", Kaname said. "It's true. – Excuse me."

"Kenjō-sama!"

"What is it now?" Kaname stopped and turned around again. "Kaichou-sama?", she added so as not to appear impolite. She talked to the president after all.

"Thank you."

"What?" Kaname blinked. "_Thank you_, what for?"

"To make her enter the election, of course", Tōmori-san replied with a smile. "Seems like I can really count on both of you. Speaking of … Where is Kiyashiki-san?"

"Sleeping." Kaname wouldn't tell her it was only thanks to her that Aname entered the election. She didn't do it for the sake of Spica, or their president. "I'm off then. Good night, Kaichou-san."

"Good night, Kenjō-san."

Kaname went upstairs and towards their room. For a brief moment she thought about knocking on the door – but what for? It was her room, as well. So she just opened the door and entered. It was dark – the curtains were closed, the light was off. Kaname could hear the regular breath of Momomi and sighed with reliev. She closed the door, took all her clothes off – besides underwear – and went to Momomi's bed. The lights were still off, but Kaname had been living in this room for years, so she was familiar with it, even in darkness. "Momomi?"

There was a soft sobbing.

Kaname frowned. "Momomi? Are you crying?" She reached out her hand and softly touched her friend's arm. Momomi get rid of her touch by moving aside. Kaname bit her lips. "Sorry." She turned around and went to her own bed and slipped under the covers. "Good night, Momomi …"


End file.
